bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Celeste
Celeste is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 4. Her game was off to a slow start as she was not that active and did not develop many relationships. Her closest ally in the beginning of the game was Sex, who was actively looking out for her. After using her power that she received from the spectators to remove herself from the block, she started to pick up her game a little bit. She started to talk to more houseguests and develop her relationships. She was in an alliance with Sex, Annie, Matt, Aguy, and Kevin. As the game progressed, her loyalty towards Sex started to fade as she questioned Sex's loyalty. She knew that Sex had relationships with everyone in the house and she didn't just want to hand her the win. She decided to make a final 2 with Matt who she felt she was closest to in the house. Although this wasn't Matt's first final 2, he agreed. Celeste was able to take out Sex during her HOH reign, and she made it to the final 3. Unfortunately for her, she lost both the first part of the HOH and the second. Although she felt confident inMatt, Matt wanted to let her know that he also had a final 2 with Kevin which he planned to keep. Both Matt and Kevin told her that they were going to take each other. Celeste was upset as she felt betrayed by Matt and knew that there was nothing else she could do. Kevin won the final HOH competition and decided to evict Celeste and take Matt with him to the final. Celeste became the last member of the jury. Celeste was voted by the spectators to enter the VIP room, she decided to choose the caption "swap the deck" which granted her the Gambler veto. This allowed her to take down one of the nominees from the block at any of the next three veto ceremonies, but the replacement nominee would be randomized. She decided to use this power on herself when she was on the block, Amelia ended up being the random replacement nominee. Celeste was also in the running for Discord's Favourite Player. Celeste returned in Big Brother 5. Coming into the game Celeste wanted to focus on establishing relationships with her fellow houseguests and gain their trust. At the start of the game she developed a strong relationship with Ryan, and she viewed him as her number one. Outside of Ryan, she had an alliance called Blac Plague with Amelia, Blake and Liam. This alliance had a hand in running the first part of the game however, once jury hit this alliance started to fall a part. Tension among them built during Gly’s boot when Liam wanted Gly to stay where as Blake wanted to evict Gly. Despite not being on the same page, Blac Plague agreed that it was in their best interest to continue working together. As time went on, Celeste started growing closer to Amelia and fearing Ryan more in the game. Amelia became her number one, and they made a final two. During the double eviction, Blac Plague’s relationship continued to strain. Blake told his alliance he wanted to backdoor Ryan, considering he was Amelia’s closest ally in the game, she was heavily against this and told him he would not have the votes. Although Celeste thought about evicting Ryan to bring Amelia closer to her, she didn’t want Amelia to turn on her. Thus, they saved Ryan but weakened their relationship with Blake and Liam. After this, people viewed Celeste as one of Ryan’s minions and felt she was playing for Amelia and Ryan. People also viewed Robin and Amelia playing for Ryan as well and they all formed an alliance with Ryan called the villains. They continued to control the game and things continued to go their way. Although Celeste found herself on the block during Ryan’s HOH, she had strong relationships with houseguests and despite Sex actively campaigning for her to be evicted, she stayed unanimously. After Blake won the final POV, she was in danger. She actively campaigned to Blake as to why she was the better option to take to final 3 as opposed to Ryan. Although Blake had decided on taking Ryan, she was able to talk him out of it and make valid points as to why she would be the better option. Although Celeste made it to the final 3, she lost both the first and second part of the HOH, thus leaving her fate in the hands of Amelia and Blake. Amelia won the final part of the HOH and she wanted to honour the final 2 she made with Celeste, thus Amelia decided to evict Blake and take Celeste. Her and Amelia were the first all girl final two and one of them would become the first female winner of the series. Although Celeste felt that Amelia had burnt bridges in the jury, she also felt that Amelia had played an amazing game that would gain their respect. In a very close 5-4 vote, Amelia won the season and Celeste was the runner up. Biography Player History - Big Brother 4 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History HOH History Trivia * Celeste has spent the most days in the BBDORG house, with a total of 74. * Celeste has a perfect voting record across both her seasons casting a total of 20 votes in the majority. ** She has the record for most votes cast, as well as most correct votes. * Celeste is tied with Ryan for least amount of votes for a two-time player, and players that never left the game through unnatural means, with 1. * Celeste has 8 BBD Awards nominations, making her the most nominated runner-up and tied with Liam and Robin as most nominated final juror. References Category:Season 4 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:2nd Place Category:Female Contestants Category:Transracial Contestants